The Zeta Project
The Zeta Project is an animated series that ran from 2001 to 2002. It was a spinoff of the episode " ". Infiltration Unit Zeta was built by the government to replace and eliminate targeted enemies. On one mission, however, he learned that the man he was sent to kill was innocent and made the decision not to destroy anymore. Unfortunately for Zeta, the government believes he has been reprogrammed by the organization he had been infiltrating and will stop at nothing to retrieve the renegade synthoid. On the run from the National Security Agency, Zeta is joined by Rosalie Rowan, a sarcastic, street-smart runaway searching for her family. With Ro's help, "Zee" learns that his only chance for freedom is to find his creator, Doctor Eli Selig. The show was cancelled at the eleventh hour, with the crew unsure if the network would renew it (but ordered to have a cliffhanger, the apparent death of Eli Selig, anyway as a ratings boost). Robert Goodman said in an interview with Worlds Finest Online that this made him unsure where to take the show. "I also knew that if we did come back, the network wanted to take the show in directions I didn't want to go... I was wondering if it wouldn't be best to let the curtain go down right then and there." The World's Finest talks to Series Creator, Robert Goodman On 12 May 2013, Goodman finally revealed one of those directions when he tweeted that "one of the twists the network wanted" was that Ro would be a robot.Screenshot of tweets between Goodman and Nathanson, "The Zeta Project" tumblr Goodman made it clear that Zeta and Ro wouldn't have become a couple; "sorry to disappoint, 'shippers." The World's Finest talks to Series Creator, Robert Goodman: "They already love each other plenty," says Goodman. "It's the kind of love that's between two close friends, or even more to the point, between siblings... It was really never my intention that they be anything more than that." Cast * Diedrich Bader as Zeta / Zee * Julie Nathanson as Ro * Kurtwood Smith as Agent Bennet * Michael Rosenbaum as Agent West * Lauren Tom as Agent Lee Production Crew Creators * Robert Goodman — Series Creator, Producer, Writer Producers * Haven Alexander — Associate Producer * Alan Burnett — Producer, Writer * Liz Holzman — Supervising Producer * Jean MacCurdy — Executive Producer * Kathryn Page — Associate Producer Directors * Bob Davies — Director * Bob Doucette — Director * Curt Geda — Director * Liz Holzman — Director * T.J. House — Director * Tim Maltby — Director * Dan Riba — Director Writers * Hilary J. Bader — Writer * Kevin Hopps — Writer * Ralph Soll — Writer * Rich Fogel — Writer * Stacey Liss Goodman — Writer * Wendell Morris — Writer * Tom Sheppard — Writer * Paul Diamond — Writer * Katy Cooper — Writer * Ned Teitelbaum — Writer * Joseph Kuhr — Writer * Liz Holzman — Writer * Randy Rogel — Writer * Lyle Weldon — Writer * David Benullo — Writer * Christopher Simmons — Writer Casting * Leslie Lamers — Casting Director * Andrea Romano — Casting Director, Voice Direction Episodes Season One Season Two Home Video * The Zeta Project: Season One (DVD) * The Zeta Project: Season Two (DVD) See also * Full episode list * ** " " ** "Countdown" References External links * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Zeta_Project The Zeta Project] at Wikipedia * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/zetaproject/ The Zeta Project] at The World's Finest * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0260662/ The Zeta Project] at the Internet Movie Database Category:A to Z Category:DCAU series